Second Chance
by somacruz95
Summary: On the edge of death an ODST makes one final plea/ this story is written in the form of a video game script
1. Intro and Bad ending

**Second Chance**

New Cairo Jericho IX  
June 24 2552

{Screen brightens to reveal a SPARTAN recon helmet with a large crack spanning its visor}  
{Heavy machinegun fire and plasma explosions are heard in the background}  
[Chatter overheard from VISR headset] "_Yankee Bravo One Niner come in over" _{there is a brief pause}_ "Yankee Bravo One Niner do you copy?"{_An ODST speaks [voice is labored] he bleeding from his chest plate}_ "_This is Yankee Bravo One Niner[_he coughs] _go ahead over._ [The chatter responds] _thank god you picked up I'm not getting any response from Sierra One five what happened? Over_. {The ODST removes his helmet revealing a young man with tearful eyes and a dark scar between his eyes}{ the screen shifts to the body of a young women in Mjolnir armor lying with her back against a wall There is blood trailing from the edge of her mouth she appears as if she is smiling} [He responds choking on tears and blood] _she's dead over_ {his eyes shut}. [Under breath] _I'll kill them all._ [The chatter responds with static_] you're breaking up repeat over._ {His eyes open now blood red and with slit pupils} {View changes to the tags around the trooper's neck, it reads __**DINN DINAME**__}[His voice deepens there is hatred and malice within it] { he grabs the SPARTAN's battle rifle and begins cycling it's bolt as red steam and an eerie hiss forms out of the puncture holes in his armor} _This is Yankee Bravo One Niner_ { the screen fades to black as the bolt cycles forward }_ Give em hell out._{ the screen fades in to the soldier clutching at his heart and holding a missile launcher in the other hand he is breathing heavily he is again coughing blood he sits next to the SPARTAN's body and turns her head to face him, he grasps her hand and kisses her} [Dinn whispers with all hatred replaced by sadness and regret] _I'm sorry, I couldn't keep you safe again._{the screen shows the sky now dancing with the colors of Jericho's sunset as a banshee flies across and is destroyed by the Dinn's rocket}{view changes to Dinn and the Spartan, the arm that is holding the launcher becomes slack, the camera view changes to view the rocket launcher as it hits the ground. View changes back to the sky.}_

[Dinn Voice-over] _They say that just before you die your life will appear before you. All of your memories both the ones you cherish and those that you have sealed away. _ _I see her die in my arms for the second time on the same day ten years apart. Fate has stolen the women that I once thought of as a sister to me, and as a lover the next. I failed to protect her I thought if I had one more chance to make things right maybe it would turn out differently. With my final breath I pleaded "I just want one more chance." __ {view shifts to a covenant super carrier charging it's mining laser, preparing to glass the planet. the laser fires and the screen goes black.}_

[CREDITS ROLL]


	2. Chapter 1 act 1 Alone

(A.N. I DO **NOT** OWN THE HALo SERIES OR FRANCIESE if I did this would be a game and not a story  
I do however own Second Chance, Dinn, Lyra (later character) and some of this game's RPG elements if you wish to use them give credit because if you don't I WILL send my internet army of Spartan to destroy you toodles)

Chapter 1 ACT 1

I AM ALONE

{Three words appear from the black screen they read "12 years earlier"}  
{The screen flashes to a school a man in a long black trench coat is seen entering the screen}  
NEW CAIRO SOUTH ELEMENTARY AUDITORIUM  
June 25 06:00

{the camera focuses on a six year old Dinn in the locker room, his face is empty of emotion but his eyes reveal a shattered soul and are pulsating and slowly growing red ,[Shots are heard in the auditorium and a man is screaming " GET ON THE GROUND!"]Dinn lifts his head up and his eyes instantly shift to deep red and his pupils become slits, the camera shifts to first person as the player grabs a baseball bat and the screen fades to black}i (**A.N. BOSS time**){view shifts to third person as Dinn loses hold of the Bat and the man loses his rifle} {a fist fight occurs where Dinn is rendered unconscious, as the assailant walks over to the MA5B that he had lost in the fight Dinn leaps onto his back and begins to choke him, the assailant tries to rip the player off of his back but to no avail. He falls to the ground where Dinn then punches him repeatedly. (**A.N. This is a cinematic Quick time event in which the player must press the correct button at the right time or will be thrown off and will have to start again)** the man starts spewing up blood and the faculty end having to pry Dinn off of the assailant, when a Paramedic arrives the outcome is grim the man is dead}{view changes to first person as Dinn Falls unconscious as the man is put in a body bag and is loaded into the ambulance, screen fades to white.}

i This is where the game introduces the Hand-to-hand combat commands and the Rage meter  
the rage meter is located below the health and eventual shield icons it will slowly build over time and when released the player temporarily becomes faster, stronger, has more damage resistance and rapidly regenerates health as opposed to slowly regenerating outside of rage mode or through heal packs  
the total time that the rage skill is used for can be increased after the player reaches level five and costs two skill points to increase


End file.
